Through the Looking Glass
by ReaperMan310
Summary: New Innocence, old rivals, new friendships. A whole new world of dangers and magic. What can a group of Exorcists do to stop themselves from becoming part of this story? I suck at Summaries, no pairings yet. Read introduction to understand story.
1. Through Unseen Currents

**This story has a lot based on the book **The Looking Glass Wars **by Frank Beddor. It is the supposed real story of Alice in Wonderland, and I thought this might work for a D. Gray-Man story. So enjoy**

**Reaper**

**Chapter 1: Through Unseen Currents**

The darkening skies looming over the forgotten city had become a florescent shade of pink and purple. The very edge of the once full and beautiful sun was setting in its horizon. Every second that past brought a new shade of black and blue to the skies above. Clouds changed from grey, to orange, to yellow, and now were thick black as the sun's capacity collapsed.

Standing on a hilltop overlooking the forgotten and almost empty city stood a man in a black cloak, silver lining following the edges of his shoulder, collar, and the very tips of the cloak he wore. The black and silver lined hood covered his face darkening it to the point of absolutely no detail. Except for a strand of black and silver hair that had fallen out of the capacity of hood. In the man's gloved right hand was what looked like the handle of a suitcase, attached to nothing but a folded series of pipes, forming into a large square that rested its edges on his wrist. Flying above his head was a small white ball, similar to a golf ball but with black holes for eyes and long feathery angelic wings. It landed on the man's shoulder and shook slowly.

"Innocence…" muttered the unknown man in a teenage voice similar to that of a normal American boy.

The cloak wearing individual pulled on the tips of his collar slowly and began to descend the hill towards the town, not knowing of what awaited him at the entrance.

Off in the distance two creatures waited behind the oak of a tree watching the man smiling evilly,

"We found him! Un." cackled on of the creatures.

"Shush! Be quiet Un, we must not alert the Exorcist, if we kill him Mistress Kamelot will surely reward us."

The one known as Un gulped a blush coming to his white face, Kamelot, the woman who made his blood run with lust. He dreamed of making her smile, he knew he had no chance but he could still ache for her love and appreciation for his work.

"Yes yes, we must kill the Exorcist. Un. Before that blasted Tyki sets his Noah eyes on our prize. Un."

The unknown creature shook his head and looked around the trunk of the tree again, but to his amazement, the exorcist was gone.

"What! How did he get away! Damn it Un look what you did!"

"It wasn't me it was you! Un. You should have been watching him. Un. Now our Mistress will surely be displeased and Tyki Mikk will get all the glory from the Earl if he kills this one. Un."

Before the unknown creature could retort, a sound like a lead pipe swinging through the air caught his ears, the whistle of its hollow structure like nails on a chalkboard. As he turned the once for off Exorcist now stood in front of him, the hooded man had to be at least 6'2 much taller then described in the Akuma briefing he had received. In his hand was the rectangle pipe structure, with a flick of his wrist a small glow appeared inside the pipes as they swung out and bent forming into a long pole. The handle positioned in the middle for balance.

"Holy crap! Un. Let's get out of here! Un."

As the two turned to float off a cracking sound was heard from within the pipe.

"Innocence, activate."

Before either of the Akuma could run far enough away a bright light glowed from both ends of the pipe, forming into the shaped of half crescent blades. Now it seemed the unknown exorcist was holding a double bladed scythe in his grip. With a quick spin of the handle the long pipe sliced through the first Akuma severing the attached soul and letting it rest in peace.

"Please! Un. Don't kill me! Un. I tell you anything. Un."

The figure leaned closer placing the tip of one of the scythe blades at the Akuma's throat.

"Tell me what you know about this innocence in the town yonder."

Un was confused, not only was he not informed of hidden innocence, but the human exorcist had used the word yonder, a word rarely used in these days.

"Well?" spoke the Exorcist as he pushed the blade against Un's skin a small hissing sound escaping.

"I know nothing of Innocent. Un. I swear. Un. I am just a simple level two. Un. Please don't kill me! Un." whimpered the now weak looking Akuma.

"You know nothing… so now you will be nothing."

With a single stroke the soul was severed of Un's and the body collapsed in a pile of thick almost purple blood and meat. The strange Exorcist flicked his wrist, the weapon folding back up to the square pipe form, with a sigh he went on his way back towards the town.

**In the Black Order…**

"Wonderland? Like Alice and Wonderland?" Lenalee spoke up as she looked down at the packet her brother had given Allen and her.

Komui nodded as he kept his head resting against the wooden desk his bunny coffee cup untouched by hi s hand.

"Yes… apparently there have been sightings of strangeness in the town of Crescendo, normally we would have called it ridiculous, but one of our Seekers went there to see for himself. Apparently it is similar to what you and Allen experienced with Miranda in the rewinding town. Once you enter you go into a different world, he said he spent weeks there searching for the hint of innocence. It seems, all the inhabitants of the original town believe they are in a 'Wonderland' much like the novel everything is out of place and colorful. He says there is a castle there ruled by a queen named Alyss, I believe she may be the Innocence holder. Your job is to go to 'Wonderland' get Alyss or the Innocence, and return with your heads still on, that sound too hard?"

Allen blinked his un-cursed eye and looked at the thick packet.

"But if this town is similar to the Rewinding town, then how did the Seeker return?"

Komui looked up and smiled slightly, "I have been waiting for someone to ask that, apparently there is a place called the 'Pool of Tears' that can return any who fall into it, to the world outside. Why the Innocence created a loop hole within itself I do not know, but the Seeker fell in and ended up outside the town in a lake not to far away."

Allen and Lena lee nodded in unison and turned to leave but before they could exit Komui's chambers, Lena lee's protective older brother spoke up, "One more thing, Lavi will be joining you there, he and Bookmen are returning from an investigation and I told one of the golems to message them. Lavi will be waiting at the train station in Crescendo for you both."

Allen nodded smiling, it had been several weeks sense he had seen Lavi and Bookmen, they had important 'Bookmen business' to do. As he turned to leave Lenalee was flipping through her de-briefing booklet already several pages in. Allen was always amazed at how fast the girl could really go through things. It seemed the Dark Boots not only increased her physical speed but mental speed as well.

"Well… what are you waiting for, get to work before Kanda hears word that you are slacking off."

Allen cringed and sent a glare towards Komui. Before walking off following Lenalee's footsteps as he descended the stairs.

"Sir… why didn't you inform Allen about the renegade that might be at Crescendo?" asked a scientist who was hidden behind a pile of books.

Komui looked down and shuffled a few papers looking lost in thought before answering, "Because, the only one who needs to know about that man is Kanda… I am sure if I told Allen then my throat would be the next target for Mugen."

"What is this man to Kanda sir?"

Komui scratched his chin keeping his face down towards the desk, "At one time he was our most infamous Exorcist, but he gave up the search for The Earl and focused all of his time to retrieving 

innocence looking for one that could bring someone back. He was Kanda's closest friend, and his greatest rival."

**At the entrance of Crescendo…**

The hidden scythe wielder took long strides as he walked up and down the brick wall of the town's entrance. On the other side was what seemed to be a normal little ghost town. Not a soul walked the streets, only the howl of a wind that didn't exist in the real world. But the closer the man moved to the point of passing the entrance the more he felt a pressure pushing against his throat, like pushing against a cloth that covered a doorway. It was invisible but it could be felt.

"_Go in… you know you want to. Think of what could be inside it… her… our lover. Or maybe better yet playthings… we love playthings don't we?"_ came a voice from underneath the hood of the man's cloak.

The voice was not his own, it was an echo almost, of a feminine voice that had no real body.

The exorcist grunted and placed a gloved finger to the back of his head pushing down hard. Trying to suppress whatever the voice had come from.

"I don't need you to tell me what we must do. I am my own person." with that he pushed through the thin barrier, a searing feeling came over him followed by the sound of howling winds.

And then came something no human being could expect. The feeling of water… being dunked in ice cold water, tossed around like a rag doll by unknown currents. Before the hidden man could fight the currents he felt himself being lifted up from the water almost being forced out. And shot out of the water he was struck by a bright light.

The man stumbled to his feet trying to get his bearings, this world felt different, it even smelt different. He felt like a piece of him was missing, a hollow place in his chest. But none the less he looked around him seeing that he had come up from a small pond looking at a very large ever green forest. All around the man was the sound of voices, whispering, echoes, crying, sobbing, even singing, humming in fact.

"Show yourselves." spoke the exorcist gripping his handle more.

"Outsiders… always outsiders coming from the pool these days… I wonder if the Millinery knows of them yet."

That voice was directly in front of him, but no body came forth; nothing but the trees, the trees and flowers on the green ground. Did the forest just speak to him?

He must be losing his mind. If only he knew… if only.


	2. State Your Imagination

_Thank you for the reviews my several readers… I really appreciate those that review. I hate when people read and don't leave a little comment if they liked it. It gives me fuel to keep going you know? Well on with the second chapter of The Looking Glass._

**Chapter 2: State Your Imagination**

The world seems to become stranger and stranger as the hidden exorcist walked through the forest. The plants and trees all spoke and whispered, he had become a keen listener over the years and picked up several important pieces of information. He was in the Whispering Woods; some person named Redd was rumored to be returning to a land known as Wondertropolis to regain her birth right. This meant there had to be people, a town, and a country with technology galore around, for him to take up a new home in for the moment. The man had no real idea where the Innocence could be in this world so he needed a place to rest and stay, somewhere populated, so he could get more information. The Whispering Woods gave away useful ideas, but nothing that led him any closer to the real purpose of his trip to Crescendo or this Wondertropolis. As the shadowed man moved onward he heard a rustling sound near the brushes to his left. It sounded like living footsteps, soft thuds and snaps of little branches. The man sighed a put the handle of his weapon in his left hand; he had no need for his right at the moment.

"Halt! State your imagination!" came the cry of a hidden attacker.

Imagination? What in the devil's name is that? The man stood a little intrigued to the command of the hidden Crescendo townsmen. Before he could react to the image before him a lout _put put put_ sound came from the brushes near him. A stinging pain came to his leg and the exorcist stumbled backwards holding up his unsheathed weapon as a defense.

"I repeat, state your imagination or you will be executed on the grounds of treason and plot to murder Queen Alyss Heart!"

Alyss Heart the man had heard her name whispered among the trees as well, she was said to be dead for many years before returning some weeks ago. The Exorcist did not know she was a queen, but now he was even more interested.

'Could she possibly be the woman I'm searching for?' thought the unknown exorcist to himself, 'Could she have the Innocence?'

He was becoming ignorant now; taking this attacker lightly had given him a wound, a serious one if it made him wince. He could not keep losing himself to his thoughts with the presence of danger afoot.

There it came again, _put put put_, this time the exorcist was prepared with a swoop of his wrist the metal rectangle he carried blocked the firing weapon. To his surprise there were more then 3 clangs on the metal, there were 52, 52 short light clangs. He took no time to view the weapon and flicked his wrist again, letting his scythe extend. He did not activate his innocence, he did not need to. The single blade would be good enough for this one.

The sound of his scythe blade cutting the air as it snapped to the ready sent shivers down the attacker's spine. He stumbled backwards in shock; the rest was just a blur. The exorcist moved quickly like the wind and sent his blade diagonally down the attacker's chest. Slicing just the first few layers of skin, but from the shock the unknown assailant passed out and lay on the ground a wounded mess.

"Silly little nit wit…" mumbled the exorcists as he flicked his weapon back to place.

Now he could see him, he was a portly man, no older then 27 with short army style black hair. He wore a white army suite with soft crimson hearts on the shoulders and one on the chest and back. He would have looked silly if not for the large golden shield and strange gun-like object in his grip. The shield had a heart carved into it, similar to his symbol veering his suit. The long wound traveled from his left shoulder blade to just under his right pectoral muscle. No major arteries had been cut, very little blood had been spilt.

"Damn it… I need him awake… "

Once when he turned around to look for more soldiers he saw the weapons that had been shot at him. Playing cards, simple playing cards. When he lifted them up to view them he was surprised to find them not so simple. The edges had been laced with steel, sharper then any blade besides his own. They were shot out 52 in a second, a full deck.

The exorcist leaned down to pick up the firing weapon; it resembled a regular pistol, besides the long rectangle front clip attachment for ammo. Printed into the grip of the gun was AD'52.

"Now this is interesting, I wonder if all of these soldiers have them?" he was indeed impressed.

The firing rate of normal weapons was much less affective then these, he was intrigued and slightly worried about facing more of such weapons. They weren't a threat but in groups he could not block 52 shots from more then 5 different weapons.

Remembering the wound on his leg, the exorcist sat down against a whispering tree to check himself, just as he thought, the wound wasn't large, but it was deep, the cards had dug a half inch into the side of his calf. He would need medical attention soon, but for now he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thing role of gauze, tightening around his wound he finished up and stood at attention. The still passed out soldier at his side.

"Well… I guess I better… wait." a gentle sigh escaped his lips, he hated waiting.

_At the entrance of Crescendo_

"Why can't we go in Tyki?"

Rhode was swinging her legs back and forth from a tree limb near the entrance. Her young petite form's athletic capability always amazed Tyki as he leaned against the wall, his top hat dangling from his fingertips.

Both of the Noah hade been waiting outside the entrance for nearly 2 hours, waiting for the return of a Tease that Tyki had sent in some time ago.

"Because… the Earl told us to send someone in to see if it's safe. And if I sent you in and you didn't come back, he would have my head, and if I went missing he would probably ground you."

Tyki grumbled realizing the truth in his talk, the Earl loved Rhode as a daughter, and Tyki was merely a fellow follower compared to Rhode.

"Couldn't we have sent Sweet tooth of David? What about Jesdero? No one really likes him!"

Tyki held in a small chuckle, Rhode even though superior to him in the eyes of his master, was a sister to the properly dressed Noah.

"Be patient Rhode… we will go in soon. What if we wait and an exorcist comes? I will let you kill him." Tyki smiled knowing that had hooked her.

Rhode swung back from the branch and giggled, holding Rero in her hand carelessly.

"Ahh! Be careful Mistress Rhode! I do not wish to be dropped again rero."

"Oh stop whining, it was only once."

"You dropped me from the roof of the headquarters to the ocean! If it hadn't have been for Master Tyki's Tease I would have been lost forever rero."

Rhode giggled again and clung to Rero tightly hugging the little umbrella close to her chest, "Rero! Would you honestly believe I would let you disappear from me?"

"Yes! Rero."

"He has a point there Rhode… maybe he was better off floating to the bottom of the ocean to be eating bit by bit by the sea creatures." Tyki smirked slightly watching the two of them.

Before Rero or Rhode could continue there little fun and games, a sound came through the entrance of Crescendo, it was the Tease.

"Ok guys, let's go get us some innocence!"

Rhode flipped off the branch and started to skip off into the entrance, Tyki close behind her.

_On the Train to Crescendo_

Allen and Lenalee had been on this train for nearly half a day, Crescendo was in Britain but it was at the very outskirts of the land. Lavi and Bookmen had not been at the train station to meet them, instead a messenger reported to them saying the they were going to wait for the arrival of the two Exorcists at the train station near there destination. Lenalee lay on the opposite side of the room sleeping, her head 

resting on the debriefing book given by Komui, as she sleep soundly on the small seat of the train booth Allen watched her with a smirk.

Lenalee and Lavi were his best friends at this time, but Lenalee had always been more caring of Allen then any other person. She always seemed to be watching him for a certain time, making sure he was well, taking care of him if he was ill, and talking to him if he was troubled. His cursed arm had always pushed those of the opposite sex away from him, but Allen was glad that the younger Lee sibling cared too much to be pushed away by the sight of his red and scared arm. As he watched her now, he realized how beautiful she really was in certain lights, in all lights most likely.

Allen looked away and searched out the darkening window to the evening sunset of the valley near the train tracks, he wondered what lay next for him on this road to innocence, and would he have to fight Noah's again? Could he face the Noah's? How about the Earl? He never knew what he could do until he was directly in front of them; all Allen hoped was that he would make it to Crescendo before the Earl could send his followers or his Akuma.

The sound of the whistle blowing snapped the young Lee sibling awake, Lenalee sat up in her seat and fixed her skirt to make sure it did not reveal anything from her sleep.

"Where here…"

_In The Whispering Woods_

The exorcist looked down at the soldier as he stirred slightly before sitting up. The man gasped and reached for his AD'52 but could not find it, and then he put his hand to his chest remembering the scythe but felt no wound, no pain.

"I wrapped up your wound for you… I use the last bit of my gauze."

The soldier looked to his side and stared coldly at the man before him, he stood at attention and took steps closer.

"Don't threaten me… or I will reopen your chest and give you a closer look at your organs…"

That stopped the soldier several feet away.

"Thank you, for fixing me I mean. It was very honorable of you to not leave me wounded out here. Its easy to get lost if your delirious from blood loss."

The exorcist shrugged his shoulders.

"If you don't mind me asking… why didn't you leave?"

"Because I needed someone to guide me to this Wondertropolis I have been hearing about. I need a doctor for my leg, and some other business."

The soldier smirked, he had noticed the sent of quickness in the exorcist voice, there was more to it then business and guidance.

"Thank you anyway, what may I ask is your other business?"

The exorcist shrugged his shoulders and looked away, "I need to see Alyss Heart."

"That's Queen Alyss Heart… and do you have an appointment? Bibwit Harte will not allow you to see the queen without one."

What kind of name is that? The exorcist could not take much more of these fantasy names, he sighed and shook his head.

"I have reason to believe she is the target of attacks… well, approaching attacks by the Clan of Noah. I need to speak with her immediately."

The soldier jumped up, "Attacks! Oh no! You must talk with Captain Dodge Anders; he is the queen's guardsman. Or at least talk to The Queens royal bodyguard."

"Forget it, can you just please lead me to Wondertropolis… I will deal with the bodyguard and guardsman latter after my leg is fixed."

"As you wish… I am Ereck Sander's by the way, 8 card in the queen's royal deck." The card soldier saluted and began to move forward a bit looking back to the exorcist as he followed.

The exorcist shook his head not understanding the title, but really caring less and less as the journey traveled on. All he cared about was getting to this Queen and taking the innocence she possessed, or at least discovering what type she had,

"Excuse me sir? What is your name?"

The exorcist turned towards the card soldier and stared down at him for a moment before answering

"Joshua Creed, my name is Joshua Creed."


End file.
